freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Godspeed of the East (episode)
Godspeed of the East is the ninth episode in the Freezing anime. Plot Cassie Lockheart, a third year Pandora, is seen training in a Nova battlefield and easily destroys two Novas as Kazuya Aoi looks on with Sister Margaret who tells Kazuya that Cassie is the top ranked third year at East Genetics, earning her the nickname Godspeed of the East. Satellizer L. Bridget meanwhile, reminisces about what Kazuya was going to tell her, until Rana Linchen interrupts and asks about it. Satellizer denies this and says Kazuya isn't even there. Kazuya meanwhile is ecstatic about his time at East Genetics and bids farewell to Cassie, but before he leaves Sister Margaret explains that Cassie has six of Kazuha Aoi's stigmata, but Milena Marius also explains the destruction of two novas would never really happen in a real battle. Cassie then explains that she plans on retiring after she graduates and becoming a novelist. Kazuya is surprised, but says he will read her work as he leaves to head back to West Genetics. Milena asks Cassie if she can change her mind, but she says no. Sister Margaret explains that it's a shame because Cassie is the only Pandora compatible to Kazuha as she clocks in at 90 percent compatibility. At the same time, Milena explains that Cassie would make a good leader for the Chevalier. Cassie explains that she only signed up because her father is a politician and she didn't want to disappoint him. She also says she is scared of fighting the novas, but she will do what she can to protect her friends and family. Cassie then explains that she was taught this lesson by Satellizer and found out that Brooks Levon was injured permanently and she learned Satellizer was strong, but both she and Kazuya realize that Satellizer also received six of Kazuha's twenty stigmatas. Kazuya then realizes this may be why he mistook her for Kazuha when he first came to West Genetics. Margaret also explains that Levon was injured after he tried to force her to be partners. Cassie then remembers that she fought Satellizer and easily defeated her, but she kept coming at her and Cassie realized how weak she was. Just then, a siren blares and all Pandora and Limiters are summoned to find that a quartet of Type-S Nova are attacking. A fleet of helicopters attempt to ward them off, but they are struck down quickly. Kazuya is then told by Arthur Crypton and Kaho Hiiragi that the Type S Nova are attacking and that East Genetics is short-handed. The limiters and Pandora use a decoy strategy, but then Cassie attacks and is repelled. She is confused, knowing that the Nova knew she used quadruple acceleration from the start. The Nova fires a large beam, sending the Pandora and the limiters flying as the staff comment on the fact that they weren't nearly as strong beforehand. Satellizer looks on, angry about her inability to do anything about this as she bumps into Rana and walks away. She then listens in on Kazuya speaking with Arthur and Kaho about their teamwork. Kazuya explains that Satellizer is her partner and is special to her, so they'd team up to fight the Nova whenever. Kazuya also tells them that he thought Satellizer was his sister and he hugged her because of that. Satellizer hears this and runs off. Cassie meanwhile, is left to fight the Nova face to face, but is caught by it's tentacles and her Volt Texture vanishes as she along with other Pandora, fused with the Nova. Cassie tries to break free, but it doesn't work and she is fused with the Nova. Satellizer meanwhile, slams her door and cries, thinking that Kazuya only wanted to pair with her because of the stigmata on her back matching his sisters. Gallery 29w5zir.jpg|Cassie and Satellizer fight. Freezing-09-02.jpg|Cassie is shocked by Satellizer tenacity. Snapshot20110305043511.jpg|...and prepares to fight the Nova with the others. Freezing-09-27.jpg|Chiffon and Ticy witness Satellizer storm off. Freezing-09-31.jpg|Cassie is captured by the Nova. Snapshot20110305043657.jpg|Cassie is fused with the Nova. Freezing-09-39.jpg|Satellizer breaks down after hearing the truth (or what she thinks is the truth) about her relationship with Kazuya. Trivia *East Genetics is seen for the first time. *This is the first episode of the 10th Nova Clash. *It is revealed in this episode that Kazuha had 20 stigmata. *This is Rana Linchen's first small role. *When Satellizer misunderstands Kazuya's remarks about her & his sister, it shows that while she has toughened up, she is still somewhat emotionally fragile. Category:Season 1 episodes